


《最恨》

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll





	《最恨》

江慎之总是冷着一张脸，乍一看很可怕，其实脾气很好。  
他仿佛是一潭深水，水面常年稳定维持在零度，外人激不起涟漪，只有自己人才能使他由内而外地泛起波澜。  
  
但被他认定为“自己人”的人太少了，江弥曾经是唯一一个。  
  
没想到，现在也是。  
被扔到床上时，江弥敏锐地察觉到这一点。  
——江慎之又为他发脾气了，这次不仅仅是波澜，是在平静水面下酝酿了无数个日夜，终于破水而出的惊涛骇浪。  
  
这个认知让江弥生不起气了，江慎之情绪过激，把他摔得头晕眼花，又狠狠压住，他也没反抗。  
  
“哥。”江弥安静地躺在床上，凝视江慎之的眼睛，“四年了，你还这么恨我？”  
“……”  
江慎之没吭声，不善言辞的人连发脾气时都寡言，他粗暴得很，把江弥两手按在头顶，明明是他禁锢着江弥，他自己却像一头困兽，被囚禁在一个无人看得见的牢笼里，不被知晓，无法解救。  
  
江弥鼻腔一酸，哑声道：“所以，你想怎么样？”  
既然不愿意和解，你想怎么样呢？  
其实这种感觉很无力，江弥并非真的看开了，但他放不下过去，也回不到过去，除了和解还能怎么办？和他最爱的人老死不相往来，抱着对命运的憎恨和遗憾度过余生吗？  
  
江弥想往前走，他曾经以为他走出来了。  
但现在，被江慎之恶狠狠地抱住时，他们之间的关系似乎又倒退了，退回了四年前，两人僵持着互相折磨的那一段时光。  
  
“我想怎么样？”江慎之忽然开口，咬牙切齿地说，“如果恨能杀人，江弥，你现在已经死过千八百次了。我恨不得把你一片片咬碎，你知不知道？！”  
“行，咬吧。”江弥仰起头，露出自己的脖颈。  
  
他这么痛快，似乎很清楚江慎之不会伤害他，这份笃定无疑又激怒了江慎之。  
只见江慎之单手抽掉领带，把他的手腕绑住，系在床头。随后一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，裤子倒是没脱，只解了皮带。  
  
接下来要做什么，江弥可以想象了，无需再问。  
但这对他而言实在算不上“伤害”，还说要把他咬碎，江慎之连打他一下都不肯，偏偏做出一副苦大仇深要把他碎尸万段的假样子。  
  
你何必呢？江弥心想，一点都没变，和当年一模一样。  
  
“我单身很久了。”江慎之帮他脱衣服的时候，江弥说，“后来没交过对象，上一次性经历还是和你。”  
江慎之动作一顿：“是么？那很抱歉，你走以后，我交过几十个男朋友了。”  
“……”  
江弥一愣，直觉这话太假，但江慎之说得这么认真，他一时拿不准这是真的，还是江慎之故意和他拌嘴。  
  
他沉默了几秒，江慎之冷眼瞧着他：“开玩笑的，听不出来？”  
“哦。”江弥转开脸，低低应了声。  
  
江慎之捏住他的下巴，把他扳回来：“怎么，难道你在意？”  
江弥没回答。  
江慎之冷嗤一声：“如果你真怕我和别人在一起，当初就不会那么果断地离开了，你根本不在乎，江弥，你一点也不在乎，你装什么呢？以为事到如今还可以再哄骗我一次吗？你未免把我想得太天真了。”  
  
江慎之很干脆，利落地把他裤子脱了，江弥身下一凉，内裤也被拽下去，顺着光裸的脚腕一滑，被丢在了地板上。  
  
“我没哄骗你。”江弥试图为自己辩白，“以前没有，现在也没有。……好吧，我知道你不想听了。”  
“知道就好。”  
“……”  
气氛又变得低气压了，两人都禁欲太久，现在要做并不容易，江慎之帮他做准备的时候，江弥一直没吭声。  
  
他不露声息，也没什么表情，江慎之看他的目光便带上了打量，似乎时时刻刻想探究他的想法，控制不住不关注他。  
  
……所以说，他还是很喜欢我吧？江弥心里忽然冒出这个想法。  
其实从今天发生的一系列事情来看，这是很明显的，如果不是带着爱意，哪有这么深的恨？如果仅仅是恨，怎么会愿意和自己讨厌的人继续深入纠缠？恨不得有多远躲多远吧。  
  
江弥抿了一下嘴唇，这是他紧张时下意识做出的小动作，“哥哥。”他轻轻叫了一声，“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你还爱我吧？我看出来了。”  
“……”江慎之冷冰冰的，“你看错了。”  
  
早料到他会反驳，江弥不在意，自顾自道：“真的一点也不爱了吗？其实我……我还喜欢你，一直都喜欢你，没有变心过。但我以为不会再有机会了，我以为四年过去了，我们早就结束了，毕竟当初分开的时候就闹得很不堪，我想不出故事怎么发展我和你才会有幸福快乐的结局，既然如此，不如忘了吧，让自己好过一点。”  
“……”  
“但除了你，我也没法再喜欢别人了，让我爱了十年的男人，不会再有第二个。”  
  
“所以……”江弥望着江慎之，“我们还有可能吗？”  
江慎之静默了一会：“我说过了，你别想再用甜言蜜语骗我了，江弥，我这辈子都不会再爱你，不会再依赖你，懂么？”  
  
“好吧。”江弥挣了一下，“那你把我解开，我要回去。”  
“回哪去？”  
“回美国。”  
“……”  
空气一窒，江慎之死死地盯着他，但竟然真的把领带解开了，让他双手重获自由。  
  
江弥的下半身已经被脱光了，上半身也衣衫凌乱，刚刚做前戏的时候，身下被弄进了一堆润滑剂，现在他坐起来时那些玩意儿滑腻腻地从臀缝流到大腿，江弥想擦，但又觉得有点尴尬，干脆先不管了，下床去捡自己扔了一地的衣服。  
  
他一条腿刚迈下去，江慎之忽然把他拽回来，猛地往床上一按。  
  
“你——唔！”  
嘴唇被堵住了，这个吻又急又凶狠，吃人似的，江弥被扼住下巴，被迫开启牙关，下一秒舌头就不再是自己的了。  
  
他被吻得喘不过气，胸口剧烈地起伏，几近窒息时本能地搂住江慎之，后者却吻得更狠，一边吻一边分开了他的腿，两根手指捅进了刚才已经开拓过的甬道。  
  
江弥说不出话，只能发出不成句子的呻吟。  
那声音不受控制，时不时冒出一声，江慎之几乎立刻就硬了，硬邦邦的性器顶着他的大腿，江弥忍住喘息，挣扎道：“……这算什么呢？”  
  
“是你说的，你喜欢我。”江慎之嗓音沙哑，粗大的龟头抵在穴口，蓄势待发。  
“那我给你一个机会。”他说，“追求我，从现在开始。”  
  
他紧紧盯着江弥，仿佛不敢错眼，否则一不留神江弥就消失了。  
明明说出的话那么高高在上，神情却有几分哀戚，江弥难以自制地想起许多年前，他们第一次分手之前，严慎之曾经在电话里哀声求他——  
  
“我不知道我是你哥哥，我没有隐瞒你。”  
“江弥，我做错了什么呢？”  
“你别离开我。”  
“……”  
多年过去，他的少年长大了，学会了武装，不会再轻易地把一颗柔软真心双手奉上，任他践踏。  
  
“怎么，你不愿意？”江慎之皱了皱眉。  
江弥一把搂住他：“我愿意。”  
  
这句话不仅是应答，也是邀请。  
江慎之不再压抑，抬起江弥的双腿，握住他的脚踝，用力顶了进来。  
  
“太、太大了……”被进入的一瞬间，江弥浑身都绷紧了，低沉的呻吟从紧抿的唇角溢出，甜腻腻地拂过江慎之耳畔。  
  
江慎之很喜欢听他叫床，但江弥平时很会搞事情，在床上却不太放得开，往往被操弄得越狠人越老实，最后只会乖乖地抱住江慎之，窝在哥哥怀里，没完没了地撒娇喊疼。  
  
现在四年过去了，依然没有长进，好像还倒退了，江慎之才进去，还没顶弄几下，他就夹紧了腿，低声求饶。  
  
“……啊……别、别这么深……疼……”  
“我很小心了，怎么会疼？不许撒娇。”  
江慎之进入角色很快，作为被追求的人，理应横一点。他一手攥紧江弥的脚踝，另一手揉弄着江弥的臀，不停往自己胯下送。  
  
操弄了几十下，两人都很有感觉。  
江弥果然不喊疼了，但做得太激烈，江慎之狠狠地抽送着腰胯，每一下都深深地操到他几乎承受不住的深度，对着他的敏感点施加折磨，江弥被顶得不停往后滑，手指拼命地抓床单也抓不住。  
  
他浑身发热，臀部被撞得通红，性交时带出的液体染湿了江慎之的西装裤。  
这个男人就这么穿着裤子操他，只解开了皮带，掏出巨大的阴茎与他交合，那画面过于刺激，皮肤与冰凉的布料摩擦的粗糙触感更是加剧了快感。  
  
江弥忍不住从脸红到脚趾，说不上是高潮即将来临时的生理性变化还是心理刺激过大，他咬紧嘴唇，想把声音忍回去，江慎之却故意操得更狠，硬是逼得他断断续续地呻吟了起来。  
  
“叫我。”江慎之低下头，附在他耳边沉声道。  
“江、江慎之……”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“……哥、哥哥……哈啊……轻点！……哥哥……呜疼……”  
江弥求饶不得，剧烈的刺激激得他手指都在颤抖，长长的睫毛被泪水浸湿了，泪眼朦胧地望着江慎之。  
  
江慎之终于忍不住，在他体内放肆地射了出来。  
江弥穴壁绞紧，跟着一起高潮了。  
……  
  
内射了一次，江慎之仍然没够，抱着江弥换了一个姿势，从背后又做了一次。  
第二次更加持久，江弥被搞得精疲力尽，意识模糊差点睡着。  
这次仍然是射在里面，他稍微一动，满满的精液就从臀缝流出，流了一床。  
  
保姆阿姨来敲门的时候，江慎之刚脱了衣服，躺在床上抱着他休息。  
应了门外一声，江慎之问：“吃饭么？”  
江弥摇摇头，不想动。  
江慎之道：“洗个澡吧，吃完再睡。”  
江弥说好，说完忽然反应过来：“我现在是在追求你吗？”  
  
“你说呢？”江慎之瞥他一眼，“所以你最好表现得积极点，别惹我生气。”  
“……”  
惹你生气会怎么样？  
江弥忍住了没问，心想，把他惹毛了，等会怕是饭都没得吃了。


End file.
